Due to their fast switching times and high current densities, fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices are of a desired device architecture. In its basic form, a FinFET device includes a plurality of fin-shaped structures. The fin-shaped structure has a source, a drain and one or more fin-shaped channels between the source and the drain. A gate electrode over the fin(s) regulates electron flow between the source and the drain.
However, as the size of the finFET device shrink, the electrical and physical requirements in each part of the finFET become critical, such as, the sizes and shapes of the fin-shaped structures and the spacing between each fin-shaped structure. Thus, it is desirable to reach standard requirements and overcome the physical limitations in the industry of finFET devices.